


Some Things Are Easy

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pianist Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Small fic off the Prompt: You always bring your boyfriend to the restaurant I wait at and now you’re here alone… you okay mate?





	

“Pick a career you love and you’ll never work a day in your life.” Sounds simple enough right? Do something you love and profit off of it. Easy.

Dan’s favorite thing in the whole entire world is playing the piano. He can play for hours and hours, letting the notes fill his apartment and wonder down the hall in echoes. His neighbors don’t mind the playing though, as he doesn’t actually get to play for hours and hours anymore. Because becoming a world renowned composer is not something that happens overnight. Or even after seven years, accompanied by a Bachelor’s of Arts degree. 

You can’t say he gave up on his dream, because he really didn’t. It’s just been left it on simmer on the back burner. It’s still warm, just not ready to serve yet.

“Howell!! Get your head out of the clouds!! Table Six’s meal is getting cold for fucks sake!!” 

“I got it, sorry.” 

‘I really like my job.’ That’s what he tells himself every day when he gets up. But today, He can’t seem to listen to himself. He grabs the two meals and makes his way to table six.  
It’s a quiet day. Sundays in the middle of December normally consist of older couples coming in after church for soup and the unfortunate souls who work at the office across the street.

There are only 14 tables in the whole restaurant. Two rooms of seven tables and today only table 6 is occupied. As it is every now and then by the same couple of guys. They have an odd dynamic about them. Dan’s not too sure if they are best friends or boyfriends. They aren’t very affectionate to each other but they do take turns paying for each other and sit oddly close. 

“Banquet burger with fries?” Dan always tries to look as kind as he can when delivering food cause he thinks that more people enjoy their meal when they are happy. 

“That would be mine.” His kind voice is met by an equally kind voice. Dan can’t help to stop and stare for a good second looking into this strangers beautiful blue eyes before remembering to pass him the plate.

“And a Club sandwich.” He places it on the other man’s placemat. “Enjoy your meal guys.” 

“Thanks.” The other man said in a harsh tone.

And He’s off, back into the kitchen. 

¬

Every Sunday is like this. He dozes off, get yelled at, and delivers food. And every Sunday he sees that beautiful man and the other guy who accompanies him. The one with the beautiful sea blue eyes. One day Dan was ringing him up at the cash and noticed so much about him.

Sure he’s tall, but he could be taller if he stood straight, his shoulders hang over and made him lose an inch or two. His bottom lip is very plump and they look so fucking smooth. His front two teeth are kind-of crooked, but it adds charm. His arms are covered in little auburn colored freckles. And as he was walking away, Dan couldn’t help but notice his beautiful hips, how they swayed, how wide they were. And his ass was glorious. 

His partner on the other hand, he was a short little guy with blond hair and a skittish personality. He was always quiet and just followed the pretty one. 

Although this Sunday was different. Pretty boy walked in with a blank face and sat at table one. 

“I got this one, don’t worry.” He grabbed the menu from another waitress and walked to the stranger. 

“Good afternoon, it’s nice to see you back here! Menu?” normally Dan says that in a fake kind voice, but this time he meant to be genuine. 

The man just nods. There aren’t any other tables, so he decided to stay and strike up a conversation.

“How are you today?”

“Honestly,” he sighs and take a pause. “I’m amazing. I just did something for myself for the first time ever and I couldn’t be more amazing. Do you ever just like, do something without thinking and it ends up being amazing? Because I just did that, and oh gosh I am rambling! How are you?” 

He’s just staring up at Dan waiting for a reply but Dan is so in awe of how big his eyes get when he’s excited that it takes him a minute to register the question that was asked.

“I’m pretty good myself. And no. I haven’t done anything for myself in a really long time.” Dan’s face loses all its light as he thinks of his dreams and how they are probably bubbling over on that back burner and turning to shit as he works in a restaurant. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

Dan just half smiles, “It’s fine. I’ll leave you for a minute to decide. Till then, would you like a drink to start?”

-

At home that night, Dan decides to do something for himself. It was the first night in a while that Dan was able to just play and be happy.

His fingers run over the keys softly. Song after song, he continues to play into the early hours of the morning. It’s as if he’s been playing these songs his whole life, it come so easy to him.

That night Dan falls asleep happy. Thankful for that beautiful man reminding him to do something just for himself for once.

-

A couple Sundays go by and the beautiful man doesn’t come around. Dan’s genuinely worried. Is he okay? Where has he been? It isn’t until Dan is on his way home from work that he sees him again. 

“Banquet burger?” Dan’s says with a cheeky smile as he knows it’s the man’s favorite thing to order at the restaurant. 

“Oh hello.” And now it’s just the two of them standing in the middle of the street in London, in the dimly lit street, smiling at each other.

“You know, I have seen you almost every Sunday for a year and I still don’t know your name,” Dan’s voice shy and low.

“I’m Phil.”

“Dan.” He sticks out his hand to shake Phil’s. “It’s nice to meet you.” They both laugh.

“So where are you off to?” Phil asks.

“Home… but I could really use a coffee, care to join me.” Dan is beyond nervous. 

“You know, I’d actually really enjoy that.” Phil’s smile lights up Dan’s world.

-

Dan leads them to a little 24 hour café in London. It’s the typical quirky coffee shop, the walls are lined with wood finishing and there is the odd coffee themed sign on the wall. The place is covered with plants and is furnished with the cutest vintage couches and chairs, it’s a little slice of heaven that Dan frequents. 

Phil’s eyes widened as he walked in, Dan was in awe of Phil’s reaction. After seeing him from afar for a year he’s gotten pretty fond of some of his expressions.

Phil takes his coffee black with milk and two sugars. Dan takes note, then he orders a caramel macchiato. Together they sit on a couch by the window and sip their drinks. In their small talk Dan learns that Phil is an English teacher at a school here in London and he has been for the last year. Dan can’t help but imagine how wonderful it would have been to have a young teacher who was genuinely into what he did, maybe than Dan would have enjoyed school more. 

Dan tells him all about how he has a Bachelor’s in Art and planned on becoming a Pianist someday. “If you don’t mine me asking,” Phil chirps in half way through Dan’s life story, “Why are you working at a restaurant if it’s not your dream?”

Dan looks down to twiddle his thumbs and mumbles, “because it’s not that easy Phil.”

“I’d love to hear you play sometime.” Phil lays his hand on Dan’s knee for support and shoots him a soft smile. 

“I live just a street over, if you want to listen to it now?” Dan can’t believe he’s already asking Phil to come to his house but for some reason Phil makes him feel safe.

“I’d love to.” And with that Phil takes his hand and they make their way to Dan’s flat. 

The walk to Dan’s flat is nice, Phil keeps his hand in Dan's, the crisp min January air making their cheeks a familiar shade of pink and although their fingers are cold they keep them interlocked. It’s only when Dan has to unlock his door that they stop. 

Dan takes a few minutes to show Phil around, it’s not much but Dan loves it here. He’s made it more like a home than his parents home was to him. 

“Your flat is beautiful, it represents you so well.” Phil says while running his fingers along Dan’s mantel place, admiring all the trinkets as he goes by. He stops at the bookshelf and takes a look at the collection Dan has. Dan thinks it’s cute that Phil is taking so much time to look and take it all in.

Dan's Piano is in his room, just across from the living room. Phil follows Dan in and takes a seat on his bed. Prompting Dan to get started at the piano. Of all the songs Dan knows how to play he decides to play his favorite, Fur Elise. It’s been his favorite since he was a child and saw Arthur play it. 

Dan takes a deep breath, he hasn’t played for someone since his last audition over 2 years ago. However you wouldn’t guess it because his fingers glide over the notes as smoothly as running a hand over a silk sheet. Each note more mesmerizing than the note before it, Phil has closed his eyes and is lightly swaying to the sound. Dan almost forgets someone else is in the room, the notes taking over his every thought.

When he’s done he takes another deep breath, Phil’s reopened his eyes and softly says, “That was the 2nd most beautiful thing I have witnessed today.”

Dan lets out a huff, as he’s still too relaxed to properly laugh. “Yeah, and what was the first?” he responds while turning to Phil.

“Seeing you walk down the street towards me.” Phil says, smiling and tilting his head to the right. 

Without a second thought Dan is getting up from the piano and walking towards Phil. “I could say the same thing.” Dan places a hand on his right cheek, and Phil nuzzles into it. “You are the best thing I have stumbled upon in a long time.”

“Thank you.” Phil’s voice is low, almost raspy. “Remember the last time I was in the restaurant and I told you I had just done something for myself and it made me feel amazing?”

Dan has moved to sit beside Phil on his bed. “I do.”

“Well, I stopped seeing that guy I always came in with because he was a complete control freak who never made me happy. Never happy like when I talked to you.” When Phil is happy, his eyes gloss over in a way that causes the blue to stand out and Dan can almost see his reflection in the pupal it’s gotten so big. 

“I haven’t experienced happiness like this since I was a child.” Dan looks away from Phil for a moment to place his hand on Phil’s. 

“Can I kiss you Dan?” his voice I shy.

“Absolutely.” Dan reply’s leaning into Phil.

The kiss is soft. It starts as a peck, but as Dan lingers he starts to move his hand to the back of Phil’s neck and pull him into a deeper kiss. It’s unlike any kiss he’s ever shared before. Possibly because it’s the first kiss Dan has shared with someone since high school. 

Phil pulls away first, places his head against Dan’s, “Can I tell you a secret?” Dan asks. Phil nods in response. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“Good. Because I think I’m falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and thought i might as well upload it. i'm not adding anymore to it, it was just for fun. hope you liked it :) if you have any prompts send them to emilysshook on tumblr and i'll hopefully be able to do them.


End file.
